czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews to najmłodsza z Czarodziejek. Żona Henry'ego Mitchella. Paige została adoptowana przez Marka i Helen Matthews, po tym jak jej biologiczni rodzice Patty Halliwell i Sam Wilder zostali zmuszeni do zostawienia jej w pobliskim kościele. Poznała swoje przyrodnie siostry, Piper i Phoebe, po śmierci najstarszej z sióstr Prue Jako córka czarownicy i ducha światłości, Paige jest czarodziejką z największą ilością darów, w ich skład wchodzą telekineza orbitalna, orbitowanie, uzdrawianie oraz standardowe umiejętności czarownicy: rzucanie zaklęć, tworzenie eliksirów, wyszukiwanie zaginionych osób Oprócz obowiązków Czarodziejki, Paige wykonuje zadania jako Duch Światłości, a także pracuje w Szkole Magii Opis Moce i zdolności Moce czarodziejki *telekineza orbitalna *zdalny orbing Moce ducha światłości *orbitowanie *uzdrawianie *znajomość języków *unoszenie *glamouring *fotokineza *ukrycie *wyczuwanie Inne moce W 9 sezonie (komiks) Paige posiadła nową moc: pole siłowe, lecz logicznie rzecz biorąc jest mieszańcem czarownicy z innym magicznym stworzeniem (w jej przypadku duchem światłości) więc nie może posiąść nowego daru czarownicy znaczy to, że jest to po prostu udoskonalenie jej daru orbingu (zapewne) i telekinetycznego orbingu (zapewne) i tak powstał jej nowy dar - tarcza orbingu (przypominająca pole siłowe) Historia Życie pozamagiczne Dzieciństwo i młodość thumb|left|176px|Paige po odkryciu mocy telekinezy orbitalnej.Paige przyszła na świat 02.08.1977 była córką Patty i jej ducha światłości, Sama. Tuż po urodzeniu została podrzucona pod drzwi zakonu sióstr. Później została adoptowana. Była trudnym dzieckiem, jej rodzice mieli z nią dużo kłopotów. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, Paige ocalała tylko dzięki swoim mocom, choć nie miała o tym wówczas zielonego pojęcia. Zaginiona siostra Dzięki wypowiedzeniu przez Piper zaklęcia "Zaginionej siostry", do Paige trafia wzmianka o pogrzebie Prue. Paige udaje się na pogrzeb, gdzie poznaje Phoebe i Piper. Phoebe ma wizję, że Paige grozi niebezpieczeństwo ze strony demona, który zabił ich siostrę. Gdy widzi, jak Paige używa swoich mocy, żeby uniknąć śmierci z rąk demona, zaczyna coś podejrzewać. W końcu prawda wychodzi na jaw. Paige nie jest od razu skora, aby pogodzić się z tym kim jest, ale w końcu ulega i postanawia pomagać swoim siostrom w walce ze złem. Tym samym odbudowuje "Moc Trzech". Życie jako czarodziejka Sezon 4 (2001/2002) thumb|left|172px|Paige jako nastolatka.Paige poznaje swe przyrodnie siostry rok przed jej pojawieniem się w serialu. Bywała w klubie, Piper, P3, jednak te nie wiedziały o jej istnieniu. Dopiero po śmierci Prue, odbudowuje Moc Trzech i staje się Czarodziejką. Z początku jest przerażona swej prawdziwej rodziny, lecz błyskawicznie odnajduje w nowej sytuacji plusy. Staje się tym samym podobna do Phoebe z pierwszej serii, która nie miała oporów do używania magii. W odcinku Hell Hath No Fury, Paige wykrada Księgę Cieni z domu sióstr i używa jej do rzucania różnych zaklęć w pracy (np. wywołała bójkę pracowników). Zamieniła się też przypadkiem ciałami z Phoebe. Z początku nie akceptowana przez Piper. Wprowadza się do domu sióstr, czego z początku nie chciała, gdyż akceptowały ją tylko jako czarodziejkę, nie jako siostrę. Zajmuje pokój Prue (wcześniejszy pokój Piper). Mimo jej początkowo niezdarnego charakteru okazuje się świetną wiedźmą, której instynkt nie zawodzi (np. w odcinku Size Matters thumb|Paige śpiewa dla swojego chłopaka.). Podobnie było w przypadku Cola-Źródła. W odcinku A Paige From The Past opowiada siostrom o wypadku, w którym zginęli jej rodzice. Aby wyzbyć się poczucia winy przenosi się w przeszłość. W finale czwartego sezonu, jako jedyna nie chce przyjąć propozycji Anioła Przeznaczenia i wyzbyć się swych magicznych mocy. Sezon 5 (2002/2003) thumb|left|Grób Paige w alternatywnej rzeczywistości.W piątym sezonie postanawia rzucić dotychczasową posadę i całkowicie poświęcić się nauce czarów. Kończy się to nawet na przypadkowej zmianie koloru włosów na rudy. Mimo całkowitemu poświęceniu się nauce, nadal nie czuje, że jej wiedza jest na tym samym poziomie, co wiedza Piper i Phoebe. Poznaje w tym czasie demona strachu, Barbasa, który próbował wmawiać jej, że nie jest godna miejsca Prue w Mocy Trzech. Pokonuje jednak swój strach i unicestwia go (oczywiście nie na długo). Przez chwilę nie była również pewna czy dobrze robi żyjąc z siostrami i chciała się wyprowadzić. To właśnie dzięki niej Czarodziejki pokonują Cole'a, który stwarza z pomocą avatarów, alternatywną rzeczywistość. W tym świecie, on i Phoebe są nieszczęśliwym małżeństwem, a Piper poluje na Shaxa, aby pomścić śmierć Prue, lecz Paige zmarła zanim poznała siostry. Tam przekonuje dziewczyny, że jest ich zaginioną siostrą i ostatecznie go unicestwiają. Po raz pierwszy też spotyka swego biologicznego ojca, Sama. W odcinku Baby's first demon jej nowo narodzony siostrzeniec, otrzymuje imiona Wyatt Matthew, po nazwisku ojca i po nazwisku Paige. Podobnie jak jej zmarła siostra Prue, rzuca "Zaklęcie prawdy" na swego partnera, aby dowiedzieć się jak zareaguje na jej magiczne zdolności. W ostatnim odcinku 5 sezonu Paige razem ze swoimi siostrami zostaje zmieniona w boginię mądrości i wojny - Atenę, żeby pokonać Tytanów. Sezon 6 (2003/2004) W szóstej serii nowym duchem światłości zostaje Chris. To dzięki zamianie w Valkyrie znajduje wraz z Phoebe Leo. Paige postanawia po roku zgłębiania się w nauce czarów, powrócić do pracy. Są to jednak prace tymczasowe np. wyprowadzanie psów, bycie sekretarką w "Ritz, Teukolsky" i Ruben, thumb|left|Zła wersja Paige. praca w przetwórni pomarańczy i opieka nad staruszkami. To podczas tej ostatniej poznaje dwa skłócone "magiczne" rody Montana oraz Callaway. Zaczyna od tej pory spotykać się z Richardem Montaną, którego wcześniej uratowała. Po niedługim czasie wprowadza się do niego, lecz nie na długo, ponieważ rozstają się. W odcinku Witchstock przenosi się do lat 60. Poznaje tam swą (wtedy młodą) babcię Penny oraz jej pierwszego męża (dziadka jej i sióstr) Allena Halliwella. Jest drugą osobą, która dowiedziała się o tym, że Chris jest synem Piper i Leo. W odcinku A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right wyczarowuje dla siebie "pana idealnego". Wraz z Phoebe przedostała się do świata równoległego, gdzie poznała "złą wersję samej siebie". Sezon 7 (2004/2005) W siódmym sezonie, Paige pomaga Piper w opiece nad dziećmi. Gdy dowiaduje się, że szkoła magii ma zostać zamknięta przez starszyznę, przekonuje ich, że ta decyzja jest niewłaściwa i zostaje jej dyrektorem. Siostry poznają również agenta Kyle'a Brodyego, który jak się później okazuje, chce zemścić się na avatarach (chcących stworzyć utopię),thumb|162px|Paige i Kyle w 1930. którzy, jak myślał, zabili jego rodziców. Wraz z nim zostaje Paige wciągnięta do książki kryminalnej ze Szkoły Magii. Paige zaczyna się z nim spotykać. Wraz z Kylem udaję się w podróż w czasie, gdzie poznają jego rodziców i dowiadują się o niewinności avatarów. Mimo tego Brody zabiera jedną z mikstur unicestwiających. Mężczyzna ginie, zabijając Betę (jedną z avatarów). Po tym zostaje duchem światłości i żegna się z Paige. Po tym jak Leo staje się śmiertelnikiem, zastępuje najmłodszą siostrę w Szkole Magii. Tym samym starszyzna mianuje Paige prawdziwym duchem światłości. Jej pierszym podopiecznym został Mittchell Haines, który nie chciał wykorzystywać swych mocy. Opiekowała się też przyszłym duchem światłości, Joanne, która została zamordowana przez Zankou. Wraz z siostrami nauczyła się projekcji astralnej, której nauczył się Leo od Prue. Po unicestwieniu Zankou, Paige, Piper i Phoebe przybierają nowe tożsamości. Sezon 8 (2005/2006) thumb|left|Ślub Paige i Henry'ego.thumb|Pogrzeb Paige. W ostatniej serii siostry sfingowały własną śmierć i przybrały nowe tożsamości. Paige podaje się za Jo Bennet. Podczas pogrzebu przemieniła się w Janice Dickinson i udawała swą dobrą przyjaciółkę, ponieważ prawie nikt prócz magicznych stworzeń nie podchodził do jej zdjęcia. Mimo, iż zrezygnowała z roli czarodziejki, wciąż nie mogła zmienić swej natury ducha światłości. Jej nową podopieczną została młoda czarownica Billie Jenikins, która szybko poznała tajemnice sióstr i za nie unicestwiała demony. Stała się ich przyjaciółką i zamieszkała z nimi po przeprowadzce Phoebe. W odcinku Rewitched postanawia znów wrócić do dawnej postaci, co poparły jej siostry. Paige ponownie spotyka się ze swoim ojcem, któremu pomogła i J.D'emu, jego podopiecznemu. thumb|left|280px|Ona i Jej dzieci. Jej następnym podopiecznym został Speed, przyszły duch światłości. Tak poznała kuratora policyjnego, Henry'ego Mitchella. To dzięki niemu ujawnia swą nową moc uleczania. Zakochuje się w nim i postanawia powiedzieć mu kim jest. Przyjmuje to dość spokojnie, jednak zadawał jej dużo pytań. W odcinku The Last Temptation of Christy, czarodziej Simon Marks prosi Paige o rękę (stali by się wtedy, najpotężniejszą parą na świecie). Walczy z Henrym o jej względy. Ta jednak wybiera kuratora i przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Poślubia go. Wraz z siostrami postanawiają, że będą musiały zabić Billie, która przeszła na złą stronę przez manipulującą nią siostrę - Christy. Gdy one i siostry Jenkins wpadają na ten sam pomysł, posiądą moc Nicości. Paige ginie razem z Phoebe i Christy. Piper jednak ratuje siostry pierścieniem Coopa. Gdy Billie zrozumiała swój błąd pomaga jej i siostrom ostatecznie pokonać Triadę i Christy. Konto zgonów W serialu Paige umierała '''9 '''razy. Transformacje Sezon 4 *Złą Wiedźmę *Phoebe Halliwell *Nastolatkę *Wampira Sezon 5 *Królewna Śnieżkę *Super bohaterkę *Jessice *Nimfe *Atenę Sezon 6 *Valkyrie *Ducha Sezon 7 *Bestie zabijającą duchy światłości *Postać z Robin Hooda *Phoebe Halliwell Sezon 8 *Jo Bennett. *Ducha Carol Flowers. *Potwora przez magicznego wirusa. Ciekawostki *Paige jako czarownica miała najwięcej chłopaków z czarodziejek. *Nieudany eliksir zmienił jej włosy na rude. *Paige byłą najbardziej rozhisteryzowana z czarodziejek. *Co chwilę spóźniała się do pracy. *W jej pracach tymczasowych zawsze były jakieś magiczne istoty. *Bardzo często miała inną długość włosów. Galeria 711px-7x22-Paige.jpg|Paige - najmłodsza z Czarodziejek. 708px-Paige_Trial.jpg 212px-KillingYardCaps_513.jpg paige KillingYardCaps_513.jpg 713px-8LLTQ.jpg 708px-Paige_fifth.jpg 212px-7x20-Paige.jpg 708px-4x14-Paige.jpg 719px-Paige_womb.jpg 713px-4x03-Paige.jpg 719px-6Black_As_Cole.jpg 783px-Paige_Vampire.jpg|Paige jako wampir. 708px-1Lost_and_Bound.jpg 212px-Paige-Matthews-paige-matthews-10929375-500-366-1-.jpg 730px-8x19-Paige.jpg 212px-8x04-Paige.jpg 715px-Paige_Dead_S5.jpg|Paige po ugryzieniu zatrutego jabłka jako Śnieżka. 212px-Paige-season-4-paige-matthews-9351973-400-300-1-.jpg 708px-Paige_lost_picture.jpg 708px-4Mary_Go_round.jpg 212px-4x21-Paige.jpg 708px-Paige_Trial_Magic.jpg 708px-6x20-Paige.jpg 212px-6x17-PaigeSpell.jpg 212px-4x16-Paige.jpg 708px-Paige_Journey.jpg 376px-4x20-02.jpg 708px-7x11-Paige.jpg 212px-4x20-Paige.jpg 708px-Charmed619_167.jpg 715px-7x07-Paige.jpg 212px-Charmed701_351.jpg 212px-Charmed704_083.jpg 708px-Paige_spin_city.jpg 708px-Paige_witch_wars.jpg 708px-Paige_crimes.jpg 7x13-Paige.jpg 715px-7x19-Paige.jpg 149px-6x17-PaigeIN.png 212px-4x02-Paige.jpg 212px-4x06-Paige.jpg 212px-4x13-PaigeJoke.jpg 212px-Charmed516_039.jpg|Paige i era rudych włosów. 212px-PaigeHybrid.jpg 713px-5x15-Paige.jpg 713px-5x16-Paige.jpg 713px-5x23-Paige.jpg 720px-5x21-Paige.jpg 708px-6x12-Paige.jpg 711px-10_Sword_City.jpg 212px-Charmed603_096.jpg 212px-5x20-Paige.jpg 212px-5x01-Paige.png 212px-5x09-Paige.jpg 713px-3_House_Call.jpg 713px-4Sand_Dreamin.jpg 720px-Paige_necromancer.jpg 708px-6x13-Paige.jpg 212px-5x10-Paige.jpg 212px-5x17-Spell.jpg 720px-Charmed521_218.jpg 720px-Paige_cennential.jpg 708px-Paige_in_forget.jpg 212px-6x05-PaigeWhitelighter.jpg 212px-Charmed601_737.jpg 713px-Charmed518_035.jpg 708px-6x10-Paige.jpg 708px-6x01-Paige.jpg 711px-Charmed615_168.jpg 212px-Charmed606_234.jpg 212px-6x14-Paige.jpg 708px-6x07-Paige.jpg Possiblejanice.png 708px-Piper-Swarm3.jpg 708px-6x02-Paige.jpg 212px-Charmed611_359.jpg 212px-Charmed618_157.jpg 719px-7x01-Paige.jpg 212px-Charmed616_099.jpg 707px-Paige_cheaper.jpg 711px-7x06-Paige.jpg 711px-7x05-Paige.jpg 212px-8x05-Paige.jpg 717px-Charmed802_118.jpg 212px-8x10Paige.png 711px-Charmed721_121.jpg 715px-Charmed719_088.jpg 707px-Charmed716_063.jpg 708px-Charmed714_053.jpg 166px-Paige_Matthews01.jpg 716px-8x09-Paige.jpg 724px-8x10-Paige.jpg 715px-7x18-Paige.jpg 708px-7x14-Paige.jpg 715px-7x09-Paige.jpg 707px-7x04-Paige.jpg 708px-6x23-Paige.jpg 212px-8x01-Paige.jpg 212px-8x02-Paige.jpg 212px-8x03-Paige.jpg 711px-7x03-Paige.jpg 711px-Charmed705_055.jpg 212px-Charmed706_156.jpg 708px-Charmed710_291.jpg 212px-Charmed807_092.jpg 212px-Charmed811_519.jpg 358px-05a.jpg 212px-Charmed706_172.jpg 148px-FWPAIGEFCHARMED-1-.jpg 212px-8x18-Paige.jpg 357px-Charmed-Still714_001.jpg 708px-7x15-Paige.jpg 711px-7x08-Paige.jpg 715px-Paige_desperate.jpg 724px-8x08-Paige.jpg 725px-8x13-Paige.jpg 708px-7x10-Paige.jpg Paige_charmaggedon.jpg 212px-EM-WorldEdition_086.jpg 212px-8x20-Paige.jpg 720px-8x02-Paige.JPG 707px-7x16-Paige.jpg 723px-8x14-Paige.jpg 737px-8x11-Paige.jpg 368px-Paige_MMW.jpg 180px-284px-8x16-094-paige-henry.jpg|Ślub Paige i Henry'ego. 411px-Paige_EC.jpg 727px-8x16-Paige.jpg 434px-Paige_GH.jpg|Paige podczas podróży poślubnej. 446px-Paige_f.jpg 711px-Paige_12_angry_zen.jpg 728px-8x20-Paige.jpg PaigeProfilePic.jpg 731px-8x21-Paige.jpg 729px-8x06-Paige.jpg 729px-8x17-Paige.jpg 715px-Charmed709_148.jpg 711px-7x21-Paige.jpg 715px-Paige_generation.jpg 723px-9x01-Paige.jpg|Paige w przyszłości. 721px-8x15-Paige.jpg 725px-8x12-Paige.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Duchy Światłości Kategoria:Czarownice i Czarodzieje Kategoria:Istoty magiczne